Winter's Solstice
by Baine
Summary: There is a legend that every year at midnight on the Winter's Solstice, a phantom skater will appear on the lake between 2 mountains. If it snows, she'll be reunited with her lover. Alas, a sorceress laid a curse so that it's never cold enough to snow..
1. Legend of the Phantom Skater

Winter's Solstice

Chapter P/?  
By Baine  
Email: ladybaine at gmail dot com  
Written: February 6th, 2008

Posted: February 12, 2008

Whew, AU fics are scarce around here, no? And this will be a time period legend-type fic, no less, so it's AU to the extreme. It'll still feature Pete and Tazusa and frozen ice, but for the sake of this story, the story we all know and love doesn't exist—at ALL. Just an FYI.

If this prologue doesn't whet your whistle, come back for Chapter One when the story actually begins…please?

Also, for anyone interested in reading the _Ginban Kaleidoscope_ novels, I have very exciting news for you, so please check the AN at the end of this chapter!

Finally, I've started writing "And the World Fell Down Again," but almost nobody read it. So I wonder if it's because my summary was sucky and the first chapter mostly paralleled the anime? I tried adding onto the summary a little, and the next chapter will be up soon, so please read it! It's not all the same old story you thought you knew, and the idea was spawned by something that actually happens in the anime if you pay attention, and I'll talk about that more once I type up the next chapter! Please read it and tell me what you think!

Ah, sorry for the long notes! Without further ado, I bring you...

**--****  
Winter's Solstice  
Prologue: Legend of the Phantom Skater  
****--**

The ice glittered dangerously beneath the light of the full moon. The otherwise quiet night was disrupted by the crackle of snow and smothered giggles as a small group of teenagers slowly made their way down a hill. One of the girls threw back her head as she stumbled, reaching out to grab hold of the boy beside her for support. Her hood fell backwards and her dark hair bumbled out like spilled ink.

Holding his friend upright, the boy grumbled, "Watch where you're going, idiot! You almost knocked me over."

"Would you rather I'd fallen face-first?"

He shrugged, laughing and jumping backwards as she aimed a well-packed snowball his way, causing his navy parka to sport glittering white polka dots.

"H-Hey! I'll get you for that!" He reached down and began gathering together his own ammunition.

Loud squeals and screeches erupted as the four friends engaged in an all-out snowball fight, not stopping until they were at the edge of the frozen lake.

Pulling her hood back up, the dark-haired girl turned and asked, "Isn't this the haunted lake?"

The other female in the group gasped, he amber-flecked eyes growing large and round. "H-Haunted? What do you mean?"

"You mean you haven't heard the legend?" A boy wearing a red parka slung his arm across her shoulder. "They say that every year at midnight on the eve of the Winter's Solstice, a phantom skater will appear. If it's snowing, she'll be reunited with her lover."

"The Winter's Solstice? Isn't that tonight?"

"Yep."

She swallowed and glanced uneasily at the lake. "What if it doesn't snow?"

He wriggled his fingers at her and lowered his voice. "She'll haunt the lake alone and eat the souls of anyone who dares to disrupt her mourning."

"Oh, she does not," tsked the dark-haired girl, smacking the boy on his shoulder. "Stop trying to scare us."

"It must be terribly lonely," mused the other girl, cutting off hr friends' playful banter.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it never snows during the Winter's Solstice. The day's always unusually warm, allowing us to hold our annual festival."

"Well, that's because there's a curse," stated the other boy, brushing snow off his blue parka.

"A curse?"

"Yeah, you see, as punishment for her former sins, a powerful sorceress made it so that on this day, it's never cold enough to snow..."

* * *

Dun-dun-dun! And so our story begins...

What do you think about the legend aspect of this story? Are you intrigued, or will you know more once you've read more? I'm interested to know, so please tell me! I had the idea back in October, but got caught up with Nano and the holidays. The idea stewed on the back burner until this week and now it's going in a new direction. I finished the first chapter and wrote the second today, and not only are they longish, imo, the story is going to be one of my better ones, so I REALLY hope you like it!!

And now, the news that you've all been waiting for! I know some of you are dying to read the _Ginban_ novels and find out what happens as much as I am. As some of you know, I'm currently living in Japan (via JET). In December, I went to a nearby bookstore and treated myself to a special Christmas present. Because I'm sad that no one has translated any of the _Ginban Kaleidoscope_ novels and that the tale goes beyond the Pete arc, I decided to buy all nine of the books! I also bought both volumes of the manga, even though they only cover the anime arc. Now, my Japanese isn't very good (I'm somewhere between the 4th and 3rd Level on the national exam, with 4 being the worst and 1 being the best), but I'm going to try to translate the stories for you alongside my trusty denshi jisho (Best kind of dictionary EVER if you want to truly study Japanese). It will be hard, grueling work, especially because the nine volumes are actually (light) novels rather than manga Which means, 1) No pictures, and 2) Not all of the kanji has furigana, but I'm going to try my best!

If any of you are good at Japanese—or know someone who is—and want to help, please get in touch with me by commenting here or via my profile. I'd really appreciate the help!

Also, would you want to see the translations here on FFNET if it's allowed, or would you rather download them as a .pdf or something? Are you even interested in reading the rest of Tazusa's story? Please tell me so I know if I should put in the effort or not!!

Like it? Hate it? I'm the one to talk to! Hit the little review button or e-mail ladybaine at gmail dot com today! Please send this story—and me—a little love if you're enjoying it (It IS the week of LOVE after all!)! Onegaishimasu!

**«·´·.(·.¸(·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·).·´·»  
«·´¨·.¸¸. Baine.¸¸.·¨·»  
«·´·.(¸.·´(¸.· ·.¸)·.¸).·´·»**


	2. Kingdom of Ice

Winter's Solstice

Chapter 1/?  
By Baine  
Email: ladybaine at gmail dot com  
Written: February 12th, 2008

Posted: February 29, 2008

AN: Sorry for the delayed chapter. I wanted to post this last week, but I've been really busy. I'm about to go across the country for a conference, too, and I didn't want you to go another week without anything!

This chapter is for TheLaughingstockOfPassersby, my sole reviewer for the Prologue. Your review made me so happy! I thought that nobody was reading it or, if they were, didn't care or wasn't enjoying it. If I can make a story that even one person enjoys, I'm happy. I hope you'll continue to enjoy the plot I find new twists and turns every step of the way. I'm writing Chapter Four atm, and eager to get to the best parts that I'm just dying to write! I hope you'll continue to stick with me. Also, I will definitely keep you (and everyone else) posted when I begin the translations. It will most likely be in a note here before it's anywhere else. I might not be able to start for a little while though, but will soon!

I think this story is going to be one of my favorites; I'm really having fun with it. I hope you are, too!!

**--****  
Winter's Solstice  
Chapter One: Kingdom of Ice  
****--**

Icicles hung from nearby tree branches, shimmering beneath the rays of the mid-morning sun. The crisp air brought a rosy shade of pink to Lady Tazusa's cheeks as she walked across an unblemished carpet of snow, marveling at the beauty that surrounded her. Winter was, without a doubt, her favorite season. Even the bright colors of spring couldn't compare to the glittering white of winter.

Because the kingdom was surrounded by mountains, it snowed here more than it did anyplace else in the realm. Of course, the best thing about winter was the fact that the lake would freeze over, creating a glassy floor upon which to dance. The lake was tucked into a valley, protected on either side by snow-tipped mountains. Every year, it sparkled at passersby as though it were a blessing from the fairies, and people journeyed from all over the realm for a chance to see its ethereal beauty and try their hand at ice dancing, a sport who existed in no other kingdom.

Old Man Skater had invented special boots with silver blades protruding from their soles, somehow magically allowing the person wearing them to glide across the ice. He named the invention after himself, calling them ice skates and offering special classes to teach foreigners from other kingdoms how to use them. The only catch was that the skates could be used no place save for in the Kingdom of Ice.

It was rumored that the lake had been magicked, for if it wasn't spelled to retain its firm, glass-like structure, it would be weak and liked with cracks in the same fashion as the lakes in every other kingdom. Of course, people from the Kingdom of Ice maintained that being squashed between the mountains, they lived in the coldest part of the realm and that it was merely a case of other kingdoms harboring being too warm to harbor such a coveted prize. Whatever the reason, the rumors did little to abate anyone's desire to visit the kingdom, allowing it to prosper each winter as travelers came from all over to whet their appetites.

Being the great-granddaughter of Old Man Skater, Tazusa Sakurano was able to skate whenever she wanted, provided she helped teach the classes her grandfather had established before his death. When Old Man Skater died, his business passed to his sole remaining child named Kori whom he'd named after his greatest obsession. Though Kori no long had the family name, having married into the Sakurano family, the name of the boots remained skates, and Kori and her husband, Akira, continued to teach ice dancing to foreigners, passing their love of the sport onto their daughter Tazusa.

The family business continued to flourish, and the Sakurano family became one of the richest in the kingdom, though they used much of their wealth to spread their sport to the poorer families in the kingdom who couldn't otherwise afford the yearly cost of skate maintenance and lessons, causing the family to become beloved and well-respected by all.

Tazusa's mother served on many committees and was the epitome of a socialite while her father was a high-ranking official who worked for King Tarou himself. All of this, of course, amounted to a high amount of pressure for Tazusa, who was expected to marry well and continue the family business after her parents' demise, for she was now the only heir after her older brother Tsubasa's untimely demise the year prior.

The entire kingdom had mourned his passing, for at twenty-three years of age, he'd been an upstanding citizen, both kind in heart and handsome in looks. His satiny black hair had fallen to his shoulders and his violet eyes were a rare color that no one else hade save for Tazusa. Because of everything he had going for him, he set many a young lady's heart aflutter, and several mothers were more than content to watch their daughters throw themselves at him, hoping for a marriage match in order to elevate the status of their own families.

Ironically, Tsubasa's death was caused by the very sport upon which his family made its fortune. He'd gone out skating one night, encountered a weak spot in the lake, and drowned. The accident did little to diminish people's continued acceptance of the short, however, for it was determined that he'd gone out at the end of the season without regard to the fact that the ice had begun to melt.

This year, the Sakurano family had erected signs reminding everyone of the best weeks for the sport and had decided to end the season a bit earlier than usual, a fact which saddened Tazusa, though she also supported the decision if it would save more lives. Of course, at the moment, the season had barely begun, and she had plenty of time before she began mourning its demise.

Sinking down onto a large rock after brushing the snow from its surface, she pulled off her well-worn, deerskin boots and removed her skates from a bag she'd designed herself. Gazing at the ice as she went through the familiar routine, she noticed someone already on the ice. Her brow furrowed, for there was seldom anyone here so early in the morning save for herself. Most people were still home in bed.

She eyed the figure before her, critically observing the person's long, lanky form and broad shoulders. _Most likely male_, she determined, unable to know for sure due to the fact that the person's head was hidden by a knit cap. Glancing down, she analyzed the wide skates. No way was that a female. There was no such size for women.

The person, who had been standing still at the lake's center until now, began moving again, and Tazusa noticed his jerky, uneven moments as he limped, one foot followed by the next, using the skates as though they were normal shoes. He must be a tourist—either that, or he was hurt. She glanced down at his feet again to see if he was favoring one leg over the other and her lips twitched with sudden amusement. Oh, he was _definitely _a tourist. No one else would forget to remove their skateguards before stepping onto the ice. No wonder he was having trouble.

Pulling to laces tight on her left skate, she quickly made a double knot and stood, prepared to give him a piece of her mind. Novices weren't allowed on the ice without supervision. They were more prone to getting hurt than any other demographic. Plus, if he didn't even know to remove something as basic as a skateguard, than he'd obviously never skated before. Normally, beginners and tourists rented skates, only buying them if they were on the ice a lot. Being handcrafted and one-of-a-kind, skates were far from cheap. Did he steal those skates? The shop certainly wasn't open this early in the morning, nor did they rent skates out after-hours for fear that accidents would occur.

Gracefully removing her skateguards, Tazusa glided onto the ice, instantly feeling as though she'd come home. Nothing felt so right as when her feet were centered on the glossy lake. She quickly strode over to the weaving figure, her experienced legs making quick work of the distance between them despite his being halfway across the lake.

She barely had time to appreciate the way her silver blades glinted in the morning light as they drew lines against the lake's nearly-unblemished surface. Resentment pulled at the back of her mind at having this daily enjoyment taken from her. She loved marking the ice and knowing she had been the first to touch it. It was an almost-magical sensation, and put her into the peaceful state of mind necessary to get through the day.

"Hey" she called, attempting to get his attention. How had he not heard her coming up behind him? Not that she'd been inordinately loud or anything, but it was impossible to muffle the swoosh of her blade against ice as her arms pummeled the air, wind embracing her clothes and causing them to sing joyfully.

He quickly turned and she slid to a stop, sending up a spray of ice shavings due to the rapid motion.

"You can't..." Her voice trailed off as her gaze locked with his own. His eyes were the color of winter, an icy shade of blue tinged with the soft gray of the snow-laden clouds above her. She'd never seen a color so captivating, and she suddenly felt as though she were drowning.

A ray of sunshine shot through his stormy pupils as they twinkled in greeting and his firm lips curved upwards. What was he doing to her? Her heart beat unevenly and her body felt overheated despite the cold morning. Was he a wizard out to ensnare her now that she'd interrupted him from...whatever he'd been doing? Her throat flexed and her lips cracked open, but no sound came out. What enchantment was this?

The light in his eyes quickly shifted, growing dark as he asked, "Are you all right?"

His voice shattered the silence and she found she could breathe again and that her tongue moved once more. The spell upon her broke.

Violet eyes flashing angrily, Tazusa proudly raised her head, refusing to directly meet his gaze again lest he capture her for real. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her lecture flying out the window.

He tilted his head at her question and a lock of wayward hair flopped across his forehead. Blond. His hair was blond, as though it had been spun from golden sunbeams. Tazusa had never seen such a shade before. He _must_ be a wizard, for surely that shade wasn't found in nature.

Realizing he was saying something, she snapped her attention back to the present and interrupted him, not caring if she sounded rude. "Sorry, what?"

He crinkled his nose, puzzled. The action gave him an endearing look, and Tazusa felt her heart flop over. "I said that I just came out here to enjoy the breeze. The air is so...pure here. It's nice and crisp, more invigorating than in any other realm.

Tazusa nervously licked her dry lips. "Ah, so you, uh, live pretty—er, far—from here, then?" She was right. He _was _a tourist.

"Yeah, you could say that." He smiled slowly, and the clouds in his eyes parted once more.

"You've never skated before, have you?"

"What makes you think that?"

She shot his feet a dry look. "You're still wearing your skateguards."

He glanced down, puzzled. "Skateguards?"

"Yeah, lift up." She motioned with her hand and he pulled his right foot from the ice, confusion still plastered across his face.

Refraining from rolling her eyes at his ineptitude, she quickly removed the guard, than did the same for his other foot.

"There, all better," she breathed, rising to face him once more. "That's why you were having trouble earlier. Skates are for gliding across the ice, not tromping upon it." Reluctantly, she held out her hand, palm face-up. "Need to hold on until you get the hang of it?"

"I, uh—" he glanced down at her skate-clad feet. Why don't you go forward a few feet and show me how it's done? Then I can imitate you. Shouldn't be too hard, right?"

She held back a smirk and graciously acquiesced. Why were men so macho when they knew nothing?

She glided forward, moving her hips in time with the motion, keeping herself perfectly balanced. She turned with a flourish and made her way back to him, laughing as he started toward her with jerky, uneven movements. His hands flailed forward and she grabbed hold, skating backwards as she guided him forward. Her heart pounded and she suddenly wasn't sure if she was grateful or angry that their gloves prevented them from touching skin-to-skin.

His eyes were narrow slits and his mouth was pursed with the effort of concentration. One step, than another and another...

"You're doing well," she soothed, hoping the encouragement would relax the crinkles marring his ivory forehead." Her words were in vain, however, for a moment later, he pitched forward, dragging her to the ice with him.

"Ow," she grunted, back flat as her limbs spread across the ice, becoming entangled with his own. She hadn't fallen in...a really long time.

"Are you okay?"

Her eyes snapped up and she realized how close they were. Their noses were practically touching and they breathed the same air. His warm breath fluttered across her face and she breathed it in before returning it to him and starting the cycle anew. His torso was pressed to hers, pinning her to the ice. Her father would kill her if he saw her in so wanton a position—in public, no less.

As though sensing her thoughts, he sat up, straddling her legs instead of pinning her to him. He repeated his question and she nodded, dazed, accepting his hand and moving to a sitting position herself. She gingerly touched the back of her head and grimaced.

"Are you sure you're okay? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's okay, really. It's not the first time I've fallen, nor will it be the last." Why was she being so understanding? She should be flaying him for his stupidity. This was exactly why novices weren't allowed on the ice alone.

"How did you get here, anyway?" she asked, allowing him to lean on her as he stood, then ignoring his hands as she rose to her feet on her own. The last thing she needed was to have him topple onto her again. He could barely support himself at the moment, let alone anyone else.

A startled look flitted across his face, but it was gone before she could analyze it. Had it even been there to begin with?

"How did I _get_ here? The, uh, normal way, obviously."

"No, I mean, why are you skating out here this early in the morning if you don't know how?"

"Oh, that. Uh, well..." he sheepishly ran a hand across the back of his head, causing his navy cap to move up and down. "I've been watching everyone else skate for so long now, and I just wanted to give it a try, I guess."

"Without taking lessons first?" She made a tsking noise with her tongue. "That was stupid." She gestured with her head. "Not to mention reckless. Didn't you see the sign back there?"

"What sign?"

"The one saying to keep off the lake after hours and not to skate alone if you were a novice."

"Um, no, guess not." An indecipherable look crept into his eyes.

"How did you get your skates, anyway? Normally, no one actually buys a pair until they've gotten pretty good at skating. Hid did you talk my dad into selling you a pair?"

"Your dad?"

"Yeah, he's the one who makes everyone's skates. You can't buy a pair without going through him, and he'd never sell a pair to someone as green as you." She blushed beneath his intense gaze and quickly added, "No offense or anything."

"None taken." He analyzed her face, eyes roving as though he were attempting to formulate a response. "I just...have them."

"Well, that sounds cryptic. Are they yours? Did someone give them to you? Did you, uh—find them lying around and, er, decide to keep them?"

His eyes snapped, darkening angrily. "I didn't steal them. They're as much mine as yours are your own." He pulled his right leg backward, raising his skate to her. "There's your proof; they bear my mark."

There was a silver-embroidered star on the heel of his skate, the stitching small and delicate. She'd never seen anything like it. Her family didn't make novelty skates.

Shakily, she drew in a deep breath and lifted her eyes to meet his own. "You didn't buy these from us."

"No."

"Then where...whom...no one else..." Had he conjured them out of thin area? How else could they bear his mark? It was impossible for a man to create such a tiny stitch, or even to know how to use a needle.

"I already told you; I am not from here."

"But this is the only kingdom in the realm that—"

"I am not from your realm."

She swallowed heavily, a shiver of fear trickling down her spine like cold ice. "W-Who are you?"

His slate eyes glinted as he analyzed her. After a moment of thought, he stated, "Call me Pete."

"P-Pete?" The word felt foreign on her tongue. "That's not what I...what I meant was..." Her head felt foggy, as though her thoughts were wrapped in a bubble of gauze.

"And you are...?"

"Tazusa. Sakurano Tazusa," she murmured, unable to look away, ignoring the alarm bells ringing at the back of her mind. Everything was so foggy. Who was he really? What was he doing to her?

A slow smile spread across his face as he brought one of the gloved hands he was holding to his lips, eyes never roving from her own. I'm glad I met you on this lovely morn, Lady Sakurano."

"Tazusa," she heard herself say. "Just Tazusa. Lady Sakurano is my mother..."

"Ah, yes, of course." He offered her another devastating smile. "I must go now, but I'm truly glad for our encounter. I've wanted to..."

"Wanted to...?"

His eyes clouded over as a mysterious expression filled his smoky orbs. "Nothing. I'm just glad, that's all. Perhaps you can teach me to wield these contraptions?"

"Y-Yeah, just come during business hours and we can arrange to—"

"No, that won't work." He shook his head at the thought. "It's too crowded. Meet me here tonight beneath the full moon."

"What?" She blinked, startled. "But the lake is off-limits then. Plus, you're a beginner, and you won't be able to see, and—"

"We'll have the light of the moon and stars. They'll pave our way and won't let us get hurt."

"But..."

"Besides, all this sunlight hurts my eyes. It's giving me a headache. I'm at my best after dark."

"It...hurts your eyes? Why, I've never heard of something so ludicrous. Stop being so ridiculous and—"

"Call it a skin condition." He stared into her eyes, trapping her with no room for escape. "Do we have a deal?"

"No, we most certainly do n—"

"Tazusa." He squeezed her hand, causing her to trail off. His eyes bore into her, and a cloying wave of murkiness drenched her once more. "Do we have a deal? Tonight, beneath the full moon as it hangs high in the sky?"

"O-Okay..."

He smiled and brought her hand to his lips once more. "Then, until tonight, I shall bid thee adieu, fair Tazusa." He released her and moved backwards, disappearing from sight before Tazusa could reacquaint her mind with her body.

How had he disappeared so fast? He couldn't skate. She glanced to her left, surprised to find herself on the outer edge of the banks. Soft voices drifted toward her and she heard the snap of snow as people trudge her way. How long had she been out on the ice? It seemed as though mere minutes had passed as opposed to hours. What had he done to her?

* * *

Stay tuned for the next chapter! So far, chapter two is my favorite, so I really, really want to hear what you think. Hopefully you'll stick with me. This chapter is a lot of build-up and history as we begin our tale. I'm in a new realm here, but I'm having a lot of fun with this story. As much as I heart the fandoms of old, I love that I can write something and have it be fresh with no clichés. I truly hope that you're enjoying this fic. Please tell me what you think!

Also, sorry for any mistakes. I don't have an editor for my _Ginban _fics yet, though I'm trying to get her into the series…

Like it? Hate it? I'm the one to talk to! Hit the little review button or e-mail ladybaine at gmail dot com today! I really hope you will, because I'm doing heavy experimenting with this story and really want to hear what you're thinking!

**«·´·.(·.¸(·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·).·´·»  
«·´¨·.¸¸. Baine.¸¸.·¨·»  
«·´·.(¸.·´(¸.· ·.¸)·.¸).·´·»**


	3. Dance on Air

Two

Winter's Solstice

Chapter 2/?  
By Baine  
Email: ladybaine at gmail dot com  
Written: February 12th, 2008

Posted: April 23, 2008

AN: I'm REALLY sorry for the delay, you guys. The past couple of months have been so busy! I've had conferences and stuff, then everything that comes when a school year ends, then I went away on break, and now we're into the new school year and things have gotten busy again. I haven't been home a lot, and when I am, I've been catching up on e-mail and stuff and not thinking about editing/posting stories. ;; Next week is Golden Week, so I'll be traveling again (I'm going to Seoul! I've never been there before, so I'm really excited!). I wanted to get this new chapter out now before I left because I've been feeling really bad about not having done so yet.

(Oh, and I've started to translate the first _Ginban _novel, but it's got so much new vocabulary!! It took me forever just to do a page. My dictionary is my best friend. Seriously. I haven't had a lot of time to do more, though. I think I'm definitely going to need to ask online for help as soon as I have the time!)

I love this chapter, though. Love, love LOVE it. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did writing it. I think it's one of my best pieces yet. I'm really fond of my descriptions and stuff, and feel like I captured the visual I was going for. Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd hopefully, you'll like it enough to finally review? Please? I know you're reading it because I've seen the stats with hits, alerts, and favorites. Please tell me why you like it! TheLaughingstockOfPassersby, thank you again for your latest review. I'm really sorry I made you wait so long for this chapter when it was finished at the time of the last update. cringes Please forgive me! I'll try to have the next chapter out much sooner!!

**--****  
Winter's Solstice  
Chapter Two: Dance on Air  
****--**

Thin clouds rolled across the glowing moon, casting an eerie mood over the deserted lake. Tazusa shivered and huddled into the warmth of her cloak as she nervously glanced around. What was she even doing here? Why had she agreed to such nonsense? She knew better. Even she was prone to accidents at this time of night. To top it all off, he hadn't even come. She'd wait another five minutes, and then—

"Tazusa! I haven't kept you waiting, have I?"

She spun around and found him puffing for air as he hurried toward her, golden hair no longer hidden by wool.

"I, uh, no. Of course not. I haven't been here long." _Liar_, an inner voice hissed, but she squashed it with her heel. "How are you this evening, Pete?"

"I've never felt better." He grinned down at her, and the glow of his smile nearly took her breath away. "I feel much better now that I've rested. I was practically dead on my feet when we met this morning."

"Were you up all night, then?"

"Mm, I was, yes."

"Whyever for?" He intrigued her, somehow, and she found herself gravitating towards him despite the tingle of logic all but banked at the back of her mind.

"Just doing my job."

"What kind of job forces you to be up all night?"

His smile was dark and mysterious, and his eyes seemed to glow as they reflected the moonlight. "Only the most important job in the universe." He raised his eyes pensively, scanning the glittering heavens above and refraining from further detail.

Tazusa let out a huffy puff of air. "Ookay..."

"Last night was my last day on duty, though. Now I'm free to be here with you." His face drooped, lined with quickly-masked regret.

"You loved your job, didn't you?"

"Very much, yes."

"So...why did you quit?"

"Not by choice, if that's what you're asking." He ran a hand through his golden hair, which glowed like a halo as it reflected the dancing moonbeams and rays of starlight from above, giving him an almost-ethereal appearance. She again wondered if the color was natural, or if he'd bespelled it to be so captivating.

"It's...hard to explain. You wouldn't understand."

She met his eyes defiantly. "Try me. You might be surprised."

He let out a forlorn sigh. "I'm not sure I quite understand myself."

Tazusa pet the empty spot beside her on the stone upon which she sat. "I'm here if you want to talk, or need an ear, or..."

"Thank you, Tazusa, but I don't—"

"Please. All I'm asking is that you try." She reached out for his hand, but her small fingers weren't able to wrap themselves fully around his large palm. Why did it matter to her? She barely knew him. He was entitled to his privacy, as she was to hers.

Rotating their hands until their fingers were twined together, Pete curled her fist into his palm and drew both limbs to his lap. He gazed up into the sky once more, as though seeking an answer he didn't know.

"Are you an astronomer?" she asked, fascinated by his intense look of concentration.

"You think I communicate with the stars?"

"I don't know, maybe. You've been glancing up at them for a while now."

"Humans cannot converse with the stars."

"But astronomers spend their lives—"

"It is not true communication. They study patterns and are occasionally able to receive visions from the celestial beings above, but it is never speech."

"You know a lot about it for someone who isn't an astronomer."

"Because I once..."

"You once...?"

"For my job..."

"Yes?"

He stared at her, face completely closed off for the first time. "It's in the past now."

"If you say so..." she shifted uneasily, not sure what to make of his somber mood. "Do you miss it?" she asked, twirling a loose strand of hair between two fingers.

"Miss what?" he asked, bringing his gaze to meet her own once more.

"Whatever it was you had before."

"It is too soon to tell, but I think...certainly, yes. There are some pros that appease me, though. For example, I can be here with you. I can do things I've only witnessed from afar. I can...feel."

"Feel what?"

"Everything," he breathed, tightening his fingers around her own. "Absolutely everything."

Unwilling to release her right hand from his grasp and relinquish the feel of their interconnected limbs, she maneuvered her left hand until she sat upon it, the only other way she could think of to keep it warm.

Feeling her maneuver, Pete glanced over at her, eyes falling to her blue lips and chattering teeth. "You're cold," he stated, bringing his free hand to clasp the palm he already held, creating a sandwich-effect as he began to rub and roll it in an attempt to keep her warm.

"It is-isn't so bad," she stuttered. "I'll warm up once we're on the ice."

"Well then, we've sat here long enough, haven't we?" He stood and brought her up alongside him.

Offering a shaky smile as she bent down, Tazusa managed to tease, "Don't forget your skateguards."

"After you mortified me the first time? Not likely."

"Did I really? I didn't mean to embarrass you earlier, I just—"

"I know." He smiled down at her. "I must say, while I find walking to be easier than skating, I still think nothing is more graceful and natural than dancing."

She stared up at him, mystified. "You like to dance?"

"I was born dancing. I'm still not sure I have the hang of this newfangled walking thing, yet I want to add skating to the mix?"

She laughed, amused in spite of herself. "You're something else, aren't you?"

"Is that good or bad?"

"I'm not sure. You're...different from anyone I know, Pete."

"So are you, Tazusa. I'm truly glad I was finally able to meet you."

"Finally able to?" Her eyes searched his own for clues. Hadn't he just arrived? "But I thought you..."

He brought a gloved finger to her lips, cutting her off. "Later," he whispered. "For now, let's just enjoy the ice."

"O-Okay." Heart pounding nervously, she lead him onto the ice. She'd never been out this late before. The lake shone silver beneath their feet, shimmering like a lovingly-polished jewel as the heavens cast their soft light upon the earth.

"It's gorgeous," she breathed, freezing with one leg stretched forward. "I'm almost afraid to ruin it. It sort of feels as though it's been blessed by the fairies, don't you think?"

"Tonight, it's just for us, Tazusa. You won't harm the ice; she wants to share her beauty with you."

"_She_, huh?" A dreamy look flitted through her eyes. "You sure have a way with words, Pete."

"Come, Tazusa. Show me how this is done." He firmly fisted his hand around her palm, filling her with warmth.

She offered him another smile. She didn't think she'd smiled so much in her entire life, let alone in one day. She truly was under his spell, wasn't she? "If you stick with me, you'll be a pro in no time."

"Trust me," he said, brushing his fingers against her captured palm, "I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon."

She flushed and led him onto the ice. Somehow, the light of the moon seemed to warm her despite the winter chill. Everything around her seemed to glitter, especially Pete, who was bathed from head to toe with the white sheen from above. She wondered how she looked to him. Was she glowing, too, or was he the only one affected due to his pale skin and golden hair?

After a while, Pete was able to skate alone, but Tazusa didn't relinquish his hand, and he didn't ask for it back.

Around the ice they flew, back and forth, circling and twirling beneath the star-freckled sky.

"You know," Pete mused, breaking the silence that surrounded them, "I can almost see why this sport is called ice-dancing. It's a rather nice sensation, is it not?"

"It is, yes. I love it more than anything else."

"And it loves you. Out here, you...sparkle. Your inner glow comes out. I've never come across one as stunningly beautiful as you before."

She blushed and ducked her head, unsure how to respond. Uncomfortable with the topic, she changed it. "You said you love to dance, right?"

"Indeed I do."

"Will you be coming to the Winter Solstice Festival on Sunday, then? There will be a dance, and..."

"It depends; will you be there?"

"Y-yes, but—"

"Then I shall certainly come. Will you save me a dance?"

"I'd rather watch you. I'm not any good at dancing."

"Impossible. Surely you don't only have wings when you glide around the ice."

"I've just never really...I can't...I don't know how..."

"You were never taught how to dance?"

She blushed and shook her head, shamed by the admission.

"Well then, it's my turn to teach you, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

He let go of her hands and moved his own up her arms, pulling them around his neck and lowering his own to rest against her lower torso. He pulled her closer, breathing deeply as though he were inhaling her scent, and rested his chin against the top of her head.

Tazusa curled into his heat, surrounded by warmth as she basked in his embrace with no regard to the propriety of their situation. "There's no music," she murmured, coming back into herself as he leaned forward.

His eyes glowed as he smiled down at her. "You're not listening carefully enough," he said, squeezing her palm.

A fire spread through her veins, and it was suddenly as though she could hear the ancient song of nature, voices blending in a kaleidoscope of sound not meant for human ears during any other hour of the day. Her heart welled with light as she turned to stare up at the enigma in her arms.

After a moment, he pulled away, maneuvering her until it was him leading her around the ice, his once-cautious steps now sure and steady as he maneuvered her through dips and glides she'd never even heard of, let alone attempted before.

It felt as though they were floating on air. He was a dancer; she was a skater. Together, they took ice dancing to new heights, at ease only when together, weaving magic on the ice as they soared.

Tazusa couldn't drag her eyes away from him, couldn't stop herself from inhaling his pure, sparkly aroma, a smell she couldn't place save to call it his own. She felt as though they were enshrouded in warmth, watched lovingly from the very heavens themselves as the song of nature filled her and curled its fist around the very core of her being, causing her heart to beat to its tune.

She never wanted this to end. If it was a spell, she didn't care. Her breath hitched as he lowered his mouth to her own, one microscopic degree after another. His eyes loomed before her, glittering with starlight as he dipped his head, warm lips tentatively brushing against her own. A taste sweeter than ambrosia filtered through her senses as his essence slipped onto her tongue like honey, his touch warming her to the bone. Never had she imagined a kiss could be so wonderful—not that she had any prior experience to compare it to. Throwing caution to the wind, Tazusa entwined her arms tightly around his neck, moving her fingers upward until they were tangled in his silky hair. She felt him exhale shakily against her lips, his fists tightening around her sides as he drew her closer, never ceasing the gliding motion of his feet.

Around and around they danced, caught up in one another's presence and lost in a song only they could hear, bathed in an ethereal glow none could see save for the celestial beings above and the malevolent emerald eyes that peered out at them from the omnipresent darkness…

* * *

Again, sorry for any mistakes. I don't have an editor for my _Ginban _fics yet, though I'm trying to get my editor to watch the series…

Like it? Hate it? I'm the one to talk to! Hit the little review button today! If you liked it, I hope you'll review and tell me why! If you didn't, I'd still like to know why so I can make the story even better!

**«·´·.(·.¸(·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·).·´·»  
«·´¨·.¸¸. Baine.¸¸.·¨·»  
«·´·.(¸.·´(¸.· ·.¸)·.¸).·´·»**


End file.
